UFO Baby: SasuSaku Style!
by izumi minamoto
Summary: What do you get when an alien baby flies into the lives of Sasuke and Sakura, and claims them as his parents? The life of newlyweds without a wedding: Sasuke, go change the baby! NOW! AU yayy! chapter 3!
1. A Sudden 4 Person Family

Hey guys! Up for yet another new fanfic! My first Sasu/Saku fic! Yeah, yeah, I should finish old ones before typing new ones, but oh well…

Anyway, this story is based off the plot from a very cool animation called 'Daa! Daa! Daa!', otherwise known as 'UFO Baby'. This story has a really funny plot, yet I find that it doesn't get enough recognition as it stands. Therefore, I've decided to rewrite the story, Sasuke/ Sakura style! I'm going to keep them as in character as possible, but forgive me if some small parts seem a bit OOC. Also, please forgive me for Itachi's OOC-ness… I couldn't resist! X3

I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or Daa! Daa! Daa! If you did not know, may I ask which planet you've been living on? I'd love to join you there and whine about not being the owner of the Sasu/Saku couple.

* * *

**Full Summary: **Sasuke and Sakura's parents have always been friends. That is, until Sasuke's both passed away in an accident. But when Sakura's parents need to go on an urgent business trip, she is forced to live with her mother's trusted friend's two sons, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. But as luck would have it, Itachi decides to leave his 'foolish little brother' behind with the pink-haired girl. Can things get worse when an alien baby flies into their house and claims the stoic Uchiha and the mood-swinging Haruno to be his parents? AU

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sakura clapped loudly as she watched the people on the stage in front of the cameras, her lips curled upwards into a smile. Her soft pink locks swayed slightly as she raised an arm to wave to the man and the woman on stage, her bright emerald eyes shimmering as she saw them wave in return.

That's right. She's Haruno Sakura. The one and only daughter of Haruno Yuu and Haruno Miki, the two people who had the attention of all of Japan, for these two have just been chosen as the astronauts who will be going on the next expedition. 

(A/N: Yes, I stole the original character's parent's names and changed their last names… And yes, the whole astronaut idea sounds way out of mind, but their job is a crucial part in the story! So sue me! Not literally of course…)

"How do you feel about this new step in your career Haruno-san?" A reporter asked.

"I am honored to be able to have such an experience! This has been my dream for a very, very long time! I'm so excited I don't even know where to start explaining!" Miki, Sakura's mother continued, her hands clasped in front of her in an almost dreamy-like manner. "I won't disappoint you with my training at NASA!" she cried somewhat dramatically, her eyes brimming with tears of joy.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"NASA? Training…? She never mentioned…"

* * *

"Haven't I told you?" Sakura's mother cried happily as she jostled about her room, stuffing all her belongings into her suitcase. "Your dad and I have just been given the privilege to represent Japan in NASA's specialized space training! You know how much I've always wanted to venture out into the dark, depths of the-"

"-You never told me!" Sakura interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at her red-haired mother. "Don't I have any say in whether or not I want to go to Amer-"

"-You're not going to America, honey." Her mother interrupted her this time, her voice surprised. "I didn't think you'd want to leave with us on such short notice. Besides, your dad and I will be very busy! So we've arranged for you to stay here with a friend of mine. You'll have a much better time there! He's got a big house, with countless amounts of rooms, and-"

"-I'm staying here by myself?" Sakura screeched.

"No, honey, I just told you, you're staying with my friend-"

"-The Uchiha's again." Sakura said curtly, rolling her eyes.

Her mother sighed. "Not 'the Uchiha's', it's Uchiha Fugaku-"

"-He's dead mom. Last year? Car crash? Any of that ringing a bell?" Sakura interrupted yet again, raising a brow at her mother. Her mother didn't look very pleased.

"Stop interrupting me, Sakura and let me finish! And you watch your attitude when you're talking to me, young lady!" She paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "As I was saying, you're staying with Uchiha Fugaku's sons. Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"You're making me stay with two boys?" Sakura shrieked, flailing her arms for effect. "What kind of mother makes her daughter stay in a house with two boys?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Calm down Sakura, Sasuke may be your age, but Itachi is 21 years old! He's an adult. Sasuke and you will be fine."

* * *

"Stupid job… stupid house… stupid Uchiha's…why'd they have to agree to take me in? I could've gone to America!" she muttered incoherently as she trudged down the street, her luggage at hand as she glared at the small white piece of paper she held in her hands.

"Where the hell is that stupid house?" she grumbled again before taking in a deep breathe, sighing. "Oh well… at least it's a huge house. Countless rooms, large piece of property, finally, a chance to live my life like a princess!" she smiled slightly, the image in her head showing her view of a perfect home, large mansion, tall gates, beautiful garden and a large fountain right in the middle to top it all off. She sighed dreamily as she continued her way down the road, only snapping out of her reverie when she spotted a set of seemingly endless stone stairs, and a stone column beside it, the name "Uchiha" clearly engraved into it.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the stairs before her, her mouth hanging open. Quickly recollecting herself, she shut her mouth and looked at the piece of paper in her hands. Her head then shot around quickly to see if this was indeed the right place.

No mistaking it. This is the Uchiha's place.

She dashed up the stairs, the image in her head becoming more and more realistic in her mind as she neared the top.

"Just a couple more steps-" She told herself, stopping when her eyes landed on the Uchiha's home. Her jaw hung down, her chin nearly touching the ground as her eyes widened in utter surprise and horror.

"The Uchiha's place is a shrine?" She screamed in utter disbelief as she fell to her knees, her mouth still hanging open.

Finally closing her mouth, she slumped to the floor, her bangs covering her eyes.

"So much for living like a princess…" she muttered unhappily, allowing herself to sulk in front of the shrine.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was walking back to his room when he noticed a figure slumped over on the floor in front of his home. He raised a brow at the unusual girl on the floor. She had bright pink hair. That much, he could already see from where he stood.

It took him a moment before it finally registered in his mind: that must be that Haruno girl!

Walking casually over to the younger girl, she looked up at him as she heard him approach.

"You must be Haruno." He started. "Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you." He continued, offering her a hand casually, his other hand shoved into his pocket.

Sakura stared up at him. 'He's pretty cute…' she thought, her eyes widening as she realized what she just thought. Blushing slightly, she quickly took his hand and stood up.

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you as well, Uchiha-san." She replied politely, bowing slightly.

"There's no need for the honorifics here. Itachi is fine." He spoke, turning around to walk back to the main house.

She only stared after him.

"You coming in or what?" he called to her over his shoulder.

"Y-yes! Coming!" She quickly replied, jogging after him.

He brought her down a hallway, and with a swift right turn, led her in front of the second door to the right. It was a white, Japanese-styled shoji door. (A/N: _shoji_ - tradition sliding paper doors)

"This'll be your room." He spoke again, forcing a small smile to be polite.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sa-"

"-I thought I told you, no honorifics." He cut in, smirking slightly

Sakura blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Right. Thank you Itachi-sama." She corrected herself, smiling.

Deciding to have a little fun, Itachi mentally smirked, gathering himself to lean towards her until his face was right by her ear, before whispering, "Just Itachi-_kun_ would be nice."

With that, he pulled back, straightening himself as if nothing happened before strolling down the hallway.

"You must be tired. Why don't you go take a shower while dinner's being prepared?" He called over his shoulder, not waiting for a reply as he turned a corner and disappeared from her sight.

She only stared at him, dumbfounded, a bright blush on her cheeks. It took her a moment before she finally snapped out of her trance, straightening herself before dragging her bags into her new room.

Rummaging through her bags, she pulled out a set of clothes, a towel, and a few other necessities. Gathering all that she needed, she headed down the hallway to look for the bathroom.

After peeking into several rooms, she finally came upon the last door in the hallway. Sliding the door open, she took a peek inside to see if it was the washroom. Being proven correct, she slid the door open completely, waltzing in before setting her necessities down on a small stool and closing the door behind her.

* * *

A dark raven-haired boy climbed his way up the tall stone staircase, not seeming to have any trouble at all with the excess strength required to reach the top. Upon reaching the top, he continued into the shrine, his right hand slinging his black bag over his shoulder.

Strolling into the main house, he did not notice the extra pair of shoes at the front door as he walked in. He had just had a basketball practice, and all he wanted at the moment, was to take a nice shower.

He continued his way down the long hallway, ignoring his brother as he called to him. Making a right turn, he continued to the first room on the right. Sliding the door open, he threw his bag onto the floor before opening his closet, grabbing a set of clothes, and walking out of his room. He preceded down the hallway to the last room, his eyes closed as he walked, his mind wandering.

Reaching the last door, he slid the door open, his eyes shooting open as he heard a high-pitched scream. He stared for a moment, dumbfounded before quickly snapping the door shut to avoid a bar of soap being flung at him.

"What the hell?" he muttered, incoherent curses flying out of his mouth as he ran down the hallway to the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen, he flung the door open, losing his cool composure as he screamed at his brother, his right hand pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "Who the fuck is she?"

* * *

Onyx met emerald as the two glared at each other from across the dinner table, Itachi raising a brow slightly at their behavior. The dinner was set out in front of them, but no one made any move to eat.

Sighing, Itachi broke the silence, "Please forgive my foolish little brother here, Sakura."

Sasuke glared at him. "Who the hell is she and what the fuck is she doing at our house?" he demanded.

Sakura only continued to glare at him, not noticing Itachi as he called her by her first name.

"Didn't I tell you? This is Haruno Sakura. She'll be living here for a while."

"You never told me of this!"

"What's the difference with telling you now?"

"So I could've rejected earlier!"

"Well _excuse me_, I'm _SORRY_ for being such a bother! What makes you think I _WANT _to stay here, Uchiha?" Sakura interrupted their argument, fuming.

"Then leave, Haruno!" Sasuke retorted.

"What's with that attitude? You're the one who walked in on me!" She shrieked, standing up from her seat at the table.

"If I knew you were in there, I would've stayed kilometers away!" He shot back, standing up as well to match her height.

"Yeah right, you pervert! You walked in on purpose!"

"Now, now, just drop the argument and have dinner, you two…" Itachi interrupted, standing up as well, glaring slightly at both of them.

With that, the three sat back down and started dinner. The dinner proceeded silently until Sasuke spoke up, "If she's going to stay here, then you're not going on that stupid trip of yours, Itachi."

"Trip? What trip?" Sakura looked up from her meal to stare at Itachi, surprised.

"My band, Akatsuki and I are flying to America for a concert-" He started but was interrupted by Sakura.

"-What? You're going to leave Sasuke and I here?" She asked, glaring.

"He's not going anywhere." Sasuke quickly butt in, glaring at Itachi as well.

"I don't know when I'm going, Kisame was supposed to call me sometime this week about it, but I've never received any-"

_Ring. Ring._

The phone rang.

Itachi got up and walked over to the phone. "Hello? Uchiha residence."

After a couple of words, Itachi hung up and turned around, smiling at Sasuke and Sakura.

_Itachi? Smiling? That can't be good…_ Sasuke thought, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"You're not go-" Sasuke started.

"-Bye!" Itachi quickly interrupted, dashing out of the kitchen as Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened and they lunged after him.

"Get the front door! I'll get the back!" Sasuke quickly instructed Sakura, who nodded and proceeded running towards the front door as Sasuke turned a corner and ran towards the back door.

"Shit…" Itachi muttered as he overheard Sasuke's instructions. Quickly, he slid his window open and hopped out with a bag slung over his shoulder, but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going." Sasuke spoke. Figures he'd try getting out through the window.

"…" Itachi said nothing for a moment before suddenly ducking out of Sasuke's grasp on his shoulder, running as he did so. He then quickly dodged to the left to avoid Sakura who had just attempted to tackle him as he dashed towards the shrine's main entrance. Upon reaching the stairs, he shot down the steps at record speed and disappeared into the night.

Sakura sighed from her position on the floor. Her face buried into her arms in defeat. "What do we do now?"

Sasuke growled under his breath as he stalked back into the house, ignoring her.

She glared daggers at his back, getting up to follow after him. Stomping into the house after him, she followed him into the kitchen where they continued their dinner in silence.

Sasuke broke the silence this time. "Sorry."

Sakura stared at him, shocked.

"Sorry…" He spoke again, his eyes not meeting hers as he stood up to put his bowl in the sink. "…About the bathroom thing…" he muttered.

Sakura smiled appreciatively at him before lowering her eyes to her bowl. "I'm sorry too… for making such a big fuss out of everything…"

An awkward silence drifted over the two as neither said anything else. Not wanting to start a conversation, Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and towards his room, leaving Sakura to finish her dinner by herself.

She quickly finished the last bits of her rice, gathering the dishes before placing them all into the sink, washing them and stacking them neatly on the counter beside the sink. She didn't know where to put the dishes.

Shrugging, she strolled out of the kitchen and trudged towards her room. Gathering her bags, she headed towards the front door and was about to slip on her shoes when-

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sasuke growled at her.

"I'm leaving." She replied, glaring at him. "You never wanted me here in the first place."

"You're not going anywhere. Your safety is my responsibility now, and I'm not getting in trouble just because you had some temper issues and decided to leave."

"That's not my problem!" She shouted back, slipping into her shoes before a hand grasped her shoulder, stopping her.

"It's dark out."

"So?" She practically screamed back at him, turning around to glare straight at him.

He glared back into her eyes for a moment before sighing. "I'll go."

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I'll go." He repeated.

"What? Why? This is your house!" She argued, her arms flying for effect. She sure was dramatic wasn't she?

"I don't give a damn. You're staying here. If you hate me so much, I'll leave."

"No way! I said I was leaving!" She argued back, stopping him as he slipped into his shoes.

"I'M going!" Sasuke retorted, but was roughly pushed back as Sakura stepped in front of him, sliding the door open to leave.

"No, I-" Sakura started but was interrupted as a blinding light lit the room, causing Sakura to shriek before both their arms shot up to cover their eyes. When the light faded slightly, Sasuke quickly removed his arm, raising his guard immediately as he looked around the area for anything out of the ordinary.

His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a glowing object flying around down his hallway before quickly disappearing around a corner. Slamming the door shut, he grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her behind him, running after the mysterious object.

Sakura seemed to have noticed the unusual object as well, as she did not try to pull away, but instead running right behind him.

They followed the glowing object down another hallway before slowing down as they saw the object fly through a crack in the door leading to an empty room.

Both being curious, they looked into the small creak of the door, their eyes widening as they both spotted the glowing object. It had landed right in the middle of the room. All was silent for a while before Sasuke slowly slid the door open, preparing himself to jump inside and attack if needed be.

However, there was another bright flash of light, causing both to cover their eyes again. When the light faded, their eyes landed on the weird object once more, to see that it was still sitting in the middle of the floor, but had stopped glowing. The object looked like a weird plate with a round glass dome above. If Sasuke didn't know any better, he'd say it looked like a-

"-Oh my god! It's a UFO!" Sakura screamed, jumping behind Sasuke in fear, his arms instinctively shooting out to hold a protective stance in front of her.

He glared at the intruding object, but his glare quickly disappeared as his eyes widened, seeing the object emit a thick grey smoke, causing both of them to cough slightly, waving their hands in front of their faces in an attempt to clear away the smoke. The smoke subsided in a matter of seconds, allowing them both to see that the weird object again. However, this time, it seems the dome had opened, revealing a small baby boy sitting inside the mysterious flying object.

Sakura's eyes widened as her jaw hit the floor. "I-It's a b-b-baby?" She stuttered, dumbfounded.

Sasuke's eyes were just as wide, his mouth hanging open slightly. "What the hell?"

The baby's eyes danced around the room before they landed on the two, a bright smile spreading on the little boy's face. Floating up and out of his seat in the mysterious object, the baby made it's way towards the two.

"Holy shit! It's flying!" Sakura cried, hiding behind Sasuke once again, but allowing her eyes to look over his shoulder at the small baby boy that was now floating towards them.

Upon reaching them, the baby giggled before tugging slightly on Sasuke's hair. Sasuke glared at it, causing it to pout before floating behind Sasuke and beginning to pull on Sakura's pink locks.

"Ow! Stop it!" Sakura cried, her hands at her head as she tried to stop the baby from pulling her hair.

As if understanding, the baby stopped and smiled at her, still hovering in front of her. By now, Sasuke had turned around to stare at the intruder. Feeling Sasuke's stare on him, the boy turned around and smiled at the stoic teen in front of him before flying himself into Sasuke's arms, forcing the teen to hold him.

All was silent for a moment as the baby boy stared expectantly at Sasuke, his right thumb in his mouth.

"Uh… what're we supposed to do now, Uchiha?" Sakura stated the sentence they both had on mind.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I-Is that thing… an alien?" Sakura whispered hesitantly.

No answer.

The baby continued to suck his thumb, his eyes now staring expectantly at Sakura.

"Maybe it's hungry?" Sakura suggested uncertainly.

Sasuke shrugged, passing the baby to Sakura roughly before turning around and walking down the hall.

"Where're you going?"

"You said it might be hungry! Where do you think I'm going?" he retorted, continuing his way down the hallway, signaling her to follow him.

She did so, following him as he led her to the kitchen. He motioned for her to sit down as he rummaged through the fridge.

She sat down by the dining table, the boy still in her arms as she watched Sasuke's back.

After a moment or two of rummaging, he pulled out a small carton of milk and grabbed a cup, pouring a small glass of milk before throwing in a straw and handing the cup to Sakura.

Sakura stared at him quizzically before she finally realized his intention. Taking the cup, she shifted the small boy into a sitting position before handing him the cup, allowing the boy to sip the milk through the straw. Taking this chance, Sakura studied the little boy in her arms. He looked about 2 years old, had short blonde hair, and big ocean blue eyes.

"Maybe you should call your mother."

Sakura looked up from the baby. "Pardon?"

"Call your mom. She might be able to tell us what to do about this."

"You're right…" Sakura agreed, getting up before putting the baby down on the chair. She was about to walk to the living room for the phone when she felt something grab her by the end of her shirt.

She turned around to see that the little boy had grabbed the end of her shirt in one hand, and a fistful of Sasuke's shirt in the other, stopping both from leaving his side. He then looked at Sakura.

"Mama." He called her, causing Sakura's eyes to widen, as Sasuke smirked, amused.

The baby then turned to Sasuke. "Papa."

His eyes widened, his smirk disappearing as he stared at the boy, dumbfounded.

"I'm not your dad!" "I'm not your mom!" The two shouted at the same time, causing the small boy to stare up at them quizzically.

"Mommy. Daddy." He said again, releasing his grasp on their shirts to point at Sakura as he said "mommy" and then at Sasuke when he said "daddy".

The two deadpanned.

"We're not your parents!" They shouted again at the same time, flushing.

The boy only giggled, repeating himself yet again. "Mama. Papa." He spoke happily, placing the cup on the chair to float up, hugging them both.

Neither moved for a second before Sasuke quickly pulled away, holding the baby. "Go call your mom. Now." He commanded.

She quickly nodded and ran into the living room. Dialing the numbers at lightning speed, she waited impatiently for her mother to pick up.

"Hello? Mom? It's Saku-"

"Sakura! Honey! I'm so excited! Guess where I am right now? At NASA! And I'm trying out this new…" Her mother rambled on as Sakura placed the phone down, sighing. A couple of minutes later, she picked up the phone again.

"…And there's this huge telescope where you can-" her mother continued.

"-Yeah, that's nice mom, I need to ask-" Sakura interrupted, only to have her mother interrupt her.

"-Oh I can't wait to go to space! I bet I'll find some pretty cool aliens we can experiment on! This other astronaut just brought back a rock from the moon! It weighs a lot and…" She ranted on.

Sakura deadpanned. Cool aliens to _experiment_ on?

"-Uh, mom, I gotta go. Bye!" She said quickly, hanging up.

"Well?" Sakura turned her head to the owner of the voice, who now stood at the door to the living room, the small boy still in his arms.

"I called her…"

"And…?"

"She's looking for a 'cool alien to experiment on'." She replied, staring blankly at Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke raised a brow, but said nothing.

"If I told her about the kid, she'd probably dissect him alive!" She shrieked.

"…So what do we do now?" he asked unsurely, walking over to Sakura, handing the baby to her. He has never taken care of a kid before.

"I guess we'll have to take care of- hey, what's that?" Sakura interrupted herself, pointing at a small cat-like figurine that the baby was holding. Taking the figurine from his hand, she inspected it. It was a brown and white cat, with dark purplish-blue eyes, and three whiskers to each side of its face. Under its chin, the cat wore a bright red bow tie. "It looks so real…"

"What?" Sasuke questioned, leaning closer to get a closer look before a the figurine fell out of her hand and hit the floor, a puff of smoke emitting from it. Sakura quickly covered the baby's nose and mouth to prevent it from inhaling the gas, but the baby only laughed happily as it shouted, "Wannya!"

"Wan- what?" Sakura muttered; her hand still covering the baby's mouth as the smoke cleared away, revealing a 3-foot tall cat. It stood on two legs, and looked exactly like the figurine earlier.

"Hello." The cat spoke before its eyes landed on the baby. "Master Ruu! I'm so glad you're okay!" the cat exclaimed leaving the two speechless as the cat ran over to Sakura and quickly took the baby from her arms. The baby did not protest, but instead hugged the oversized cat.

Gathering himself, Sasuke snapped out of his trance. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm Wannya, Master Ruu's pet babysitter. Thank you so much for watching Master Ruu for me." He bowed politely.

"Pet babysitter? You mean you baby-sit pets?" Sakura asked, confused.

"No… I am the pet, and I am the babysitter. Therefore, I am the pet babysitter. Don't you people have pet babysitters?" the cat asked quizzically before jumping quickly. "Where's Master Ruu's carriage?"

"Master Ruu's carriage? You mean the boy's name is Ruu?" Sakura asked again

The cat nodded.

"By carriage, you mean that ship thing he flew into my house in?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

The cat nodded again.

The two led the cat into the room where the 'carriage' still sat, watching amusedly as the cat scrambled about, pressing buttons everywhere and inspecting the 'carriage'.

The cat sighed. "It's no use… I can't contact our home planet. Master Ruu's distress signal can't reach any planet close enough to get us help, and I can't get this thing flying… We're going to be stuck here on earth for a while…" the cat muttered.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Sakura asked.

"Master Ruu and I were out for a stroll when the weather reports signaled a risk of a vortex. Vortexes have the ability to twist up time and space. We were just about to head home when we suddenly got caught in the vortex, and got sent here…"

"I see…" Sakura replied, allowing the information to sink in.

The cat then looked at Sakura. "Um… uh…" He drifted off, only noticing then that he had yet to attain their names.

"Haruno Sakura. And that's Uchiha." She offered.

"Ah, Mrs. Haruno, would you-"

"Mrs.? I'm not married!" She flushed, waving her hands in front of her face as if to signal 'no'.

"Oh, please forgive me, I had thought you two were marr-"

"We're not married!" The two shouted at the same time, flushing.

"Please excuse me, I meant, Haruno-san, would you be nice enough to allow Master Ruu and I to stay here until we can get help an leave?" The cat nearly begged.

"I…this isn't my house… and I was kinda planning on leaving now…" she told him, her eyes on the ground.

"Uchiha-san?" The cat looked at Sasuke hopefully.

He said nothing.

"Haruno-san?" the cat looked at Sakura again.

"I'm sorry… I have no say in the matter… Uchiha doesn't want me here… I've been planning to leave…" Sakura told the cat again.

There was a moment of silence.

"I never said that."

"…What?"

"I never said I wanted you to leave."

"No, you told me to 'get out'." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"…"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Sasuke finally spoke up again.

"Don't leave."

Sakura stared at him, surprised.

"The kid has already claimed you his mother. How do you think he'd feel if we told him his parents aren't here? You of people should know that best. Your parents are always busy aren't they?" He spoke, his usually stoic expression dropping slightly, his eyes showing a little sympathy. "Besides, like I said, your safety is my responsibility." He told her, smirking slightly.

She smiled.

"So we can stay?" The cat asked hopefully.

Sasuke nodded.

"Help me get the extra bed sheets from the 5th room down the hall, _Sakura_." He emphasized, smirking.

"Hey! What makes you think you've got the right to call me by my first name?" She exclaimed, glaring slightly at him.

"If we're going to be living together, then you might as well get used to being on a first-name basis." He replied, still smirking.

"Well fine then, _Sasuke_." She practically spat out his name as she got up and headed down the hallway.

"What's with the attitude, woman?" He growled after her.

* * *

Wannya sat in his room with Ruu, who was fast asleep beside him. He pulled out a small silver device and turned it on before typing into it:

_Dear Diary, _

_Master Ruu and I were out for a stroll today when we got caught in a vortex. We are now on planet Earth, thousands of light years away from our home planet, and our distress signals aren't working too well. The ship can't fly all the way back, and it seems we'll be stuck here for a while._

_A male and female have just taken us in. Their names are Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. The two live together, yet claimed they aren't married. I wonder what's up between the two?_

_That's all I'm gonna write today,_

_Wannya, signing off. _

_

* * *

_

Well? Did you guys like it so far? I was kinda planning on writing one chapter per episode of the show. That makes a lot! I don't remember how many episodes this show has… but I've got it on VCD and I'm re-watching it as I write! It'll be the longest story I've ever written! Please review!


	2. Ruu has been Kidnapped!

Wah... so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy *playing MapleStory* so I haven't been updating much… xD Not to mention just a couple of weeks ago, my computer messed up and I've been wasting quite a bit of time trying to get my stupid monitor to function properly… Anyways, I'm getting off topic… on with the story!

Disclaimer: … does anyone even bother to read disclaimers? We all know what's coming… I (sadly) do not own anything...

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be- _

The irritating sounds of an alarm clock, echoed through a certain pink-haired girl's room, disturbing the soft spring morning. It continued for a several more moments, before the earsplitting sound of a certain beeping object being flung against a nearby wall was heard. The girl let out a low growl, the appliance ceasing to stop the annoying sounds it was emitting.

Sakura shuffled under her pink comforter, grumbling as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with both hands in an attempt to adjust to the sunlight flowing through her open window. Losing the last bits of her patience, she got up and slammed her hand on a button of the alarm clock, successfully ridding herself of its noises for the day. Getting off the floor, she sighed.

_What a weird dream… I dreamt that there was an alien baby and a weird talking cat living in my house…_ She thought. She wanted to slap herself for being so stupid, but decided she was too lazy to do so._ I've seriously been watching too many-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as her eyes widened, her emerald orbs landing on the small boy hovering outside her window, smiling brightly at her.

She slapped her forehead. So it wasn't a dream after all…

_Oh yeah… today's my first day at my new school…_ she drifted off semi-consciously; half asleep as she walked back over to her futon. Climbing under her covers, she was about to drift back to sleep when-

"Oh shit! Today's the first day of school!" she shouted, shooting up from her place on the floor. Her eyes darting desperately around the room for the clock she had flung across the room earlier. Her eyes finally finding landing on the device, she let out a sigh of relief. She still had a full hour before school started.

Taking in a deep breath, she stood up, smiling as her eyes landed on her new school uniform sitting on a chair by her desk. It was one of those few school uniforms that she actually liked.

It had a two-layered top: the inner one white, and the outer one black, leaving only bits of white visible at the ends of the sleeve, and near the neck area. The outer black layer resembled a sailor school uniform with long sleeves, two white lines lining the v-shape around the neck and down to the chest, where a red ribbon was tied neatly. A simple short black skirt, flowing down to her mid-thigh finally topped it all off. (A/N: Just imagine your typical schoolgirl uniform, -kinda like Kagome's from Inuyasha- but mainly black instead.)

She sighed, getting a mental picture of how nice she'd look in her new uniform. However, her pleasant thoughts were interrupted as her eyes shot open, finally noticing that the little boy had flown in, taken her uniform, and was already halfway down the hallway, her precious outfit dragging on the floor behind him. She let out a surprised gasp, before quickly dashing after the young boy.

"Ruu! Get back here!" she shouted. She followed him around the corner. "Don't mess up my new - AH!"

There was a loud thud before a high pitched screech filled the air.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

'What's with all the noise?' Wannya thought, following the noise down the hallway.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!"

Wannya's eyes widened. "Uh… am I interrupting something here?" He spoke, quickly grabbing the alien baby that was hovering curiously over the two before backing away slightly.

Before him, both the pink-haired girl and the stoic raven-haired boy were on the floor; the girl -who was now a billion shades of red- on top of Sasuke in a rather suggestive manner.

Faster than the blink of an eye, the girl was up and on her feet again, threatening to kick the Uchiha to the other end of the hallway, her eyes flaring.

"What is your problem, Haruno?" He glared at her.

"I should be asking you, _Sasuke_!" She practically spat back, stressing his first name almost painfully.

"Excuse me? _You're _the one who ran into me!" he growled.

"Well than you shouldn't have been standing at the corner of the hallway!" She retorted unreasonably.

"What was that? You were the one running down the hallway!" he growled again before taking in a deep breath. "Forget it. You're wasting my time."

"Well _SORRY_ if mister pervert here prefers-"

"-Now _I'm_ the pervert?" He interrupted. "You ran down the hallway, knocked me over and fell on top of me, and that makes _me_ the pervert? I was the victim there! Not you!" he snarled.

_How did I even mistake them for a couple?_ The alien cat wondered vaguely, sweat dropping at their behavior.

"Now, now, let's just settle down and get ready for school, okay?" The pet babysitter finally spoke up, trying to stop their little argument.

Growling, the two glared at each other one more time before both retreated back to their rooms to get ready, Sakura taking the uniform from Wannya's arms as she went.

* * *

Sakura trudged along behind Sasuke, her bag in one hand as they headed to school. She wasn't too happy about the little accident this morning, and was dying to make the jerk apologize.

The two walked quietly, before Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "When we get to school, we're telling everyone we're cousins." He said bluntly.

"What?" She asked, glaring indignantly at him. "I don't want people thinking I'm actually related to a jerk like you!" She spat at him.

"Well what would they think if they found out we're living together in a house by ourselves? At least being related gives us an excuse!" He replied, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmph. Fine." She pouted, crossing her arms.

The two continued walking in an unusual silence once again as Sakura began drifting off.

_I wonder if the class rep is cute._ She thought, giggling childishly. _Ah, I can see it now… the class rep will offer to show me around the school, and we'll get to know each other! And before we know it, we'll fall in love and live happily ever after!_

She let herself drift off into her happy little thought, a starry glaze evident in her eyes as she walked.

_It'll be so perfect! We'd go out – "_Eek!" she yelped as she was yanked backwards roughly by the back of her shirt. She quickly snapped back to reality to find her face mere centimeters away from a light post. She turned around and glared at the person who still had his hand on the back of her shirt.

"Did you have to do that so roughly?"

He ignored her question.

"Don't get your hopes up. The class rep has a choice on whether or not he wants to show you around, let alone fall in love with you." The Uchiha smirked. He was reading her like an open book!

She turned a billion shades of red. "Like hell if you'd know!" She stuttered back.

He didn't respond, his stoic face not seeming to care. A minute later, he spoke up again.

"If we meet a girl named Yamanaka Ino, don't act too close with me." He warned.

"What? Is she your girlfriend or something?" She teased, rolling her eyes. "Or perhaps our little Sasuke-chan has a crush?" She laughed.

He only glared at her.

She glared back for a second before -

"Sasuke-kun, who's she?" A female voice was heard.

Before the two, stood a girl with long blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Her voice had a slight hint of jealousy in it.

"My cousin." Sasuke answered bluntly, not even bothering to introduce the pink-haired girl.

Ignoring Sasuke, Sakura pulled on her best smile and went up to the other girl, bringing out her hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. You?"

"You're Sasuke's cousin?" The hint of jealousy in the girl's voice immediately disappeared. "Yamanaka Ino is the name. Nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly at the pink-haired girl.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today. Please come in." The teacher called to the pink-haired girl by the door.

Walking in nervously, she smiled as best she could.

"This is Haruno Sakura, the one and only daughter of the famous Haruno Yuu and Haruno Miki." The teacher introduced.

The class grew into a light whisper, each staring at the pink-haired girl in awe.

Sakura's eyes scanned the room, feeling slightly relieved to know that Ino was in her class, but was all the more bothered to know Sasuke was also here.

"She is Sasuke's cousin, and due to certain circumstances, is currently living with the Uchiha's. I hope you will all treat her with respect." The teacher continued.

"WHAT?" There was a chorus of 'what's' as a couple of girls shot up from their seats in utter shock, each staring at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, is that true?" His fan girls gasped.

"Hn." He shrugged, not quite caring.

Ignoring the girls, the teacher continued, "Sakura, I take it that you know Sasuke is our class rep? You can ask him to show you around later." The teacher smiled at Sakura, causing her jaw to nearly drop to the floor.

_Sasuke is the class rep? _

'Oh my god… it's no wonder he was saying that this morning!' She thought, glaring at him. He only smirked back at her in response.

* * *

"Stupid Sasuke… he's been giving me that smug look of his all class! What's so great about him anyway? Why on earth does he have a freaking fan club? He's so stupid! And arrogant! Not to mention stuck-up, and egoistic, and…" A certain pink-haired girl grumbled to herself, brushing invisible dust off of her skirt as she walked out of the classroom.

"On the contrary, Uchiha-san is actually quite smart." A voice behind her answered.

"Y-yes…he gets the highest grades in our class." A second voice added quietly.

Sakura looked to her right to see a girl with chocolate brown locks and hazel eyes. Beside her stood a second girl with dark blue locks and pearl white eyes. They both gave her a friendly smile.

"The name's Tenten." The girl with brown hair introduced herself without giving a last name. She had her hair tied up in two buns, and she wore the same school uniform as Sakura.

"And um…I-I'm Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." The second girl spoke, drawing Sakura's attention her way. The blue-haired girl looked quite nervous, her hands clasped anxiously in front of her.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you Tenten-san. Hinata-san." The pink-haired girl quickly bowed respectively, causing Tenten to laugh slightly.

"No need for the honorifics around here. Just Tenten."

"And just Hinata…" the other girl added quietly.

Sakura smiled at the two before another thought entered her mind.

"Wait… Are you two like Sasuke's fan-girls or something?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Why did they seem to think highly of the jerk?

Tenten laughed. "Nah, we're not after him. Don't worry." She gave Sakura an assuring smile. "I prefer Hinata's cousin, Neji." She grinned.

"And Hinata here only has her eyes set for Naruto." She added teasingly, elbowing the other girl, causing her to turn a deep shade of red.

"T-Tenten! P-Please d-don't say that!" She stuttered shyly, a panicked and embarrassed look on her face.

This only caused Tenten and Sakura to laugh slightly before Tenten suddenly stopped.

"Sakura…" The brown-haired girl spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Run."

"What?"

"Run!!" Tenten practically shouted before grabbing both Sakura and Hinata's arms and dashing down the hallway.

"What are we doing?" Sakura squeaked as she was yanked forward, being forced to run and keep up beside the other girl.

"Sasuke's fan-"

"-There she is!" The voice of several other females interrupted her, a large group of girls appearing in front of the three.

There was a moment of silence before-

"-Oh my god! So you're Sakura? Please tell us, what is Sasuke-kun like at home? What are his hobbies?" A girl asked excitedly.

"What's his favorite food? Does he watch a lot of TV? What's the color of his room? What does he dress like at home? I haven't seen him wear anything other than the school uniforms before…" A second girl asked.

Sakura shivered as several other girls bombarded her with questions. Are these his fan-girls or his stalkers?

"Uh... I don't really know-"

"-Surely you must know! You live with him after all!"

"I haven't really-"

"-Oh please do tell us Haruno-san!" They interrupted again.

* * *

"Hey, teme… your girls are picking on your cousin." A certain blue-eyed, blond-haired boy pointed out.

"Shut up Naruto. They're not my girls. Besides, I'm sure she's capable of scaring the girls away."

"Teme! What kind of guy are you? Your fan-girls are mobbing your cousin! Can't you at least do something to help her?" The blond asked his best friend, slightly irritated by the other boy's stoic face.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, not quite caring.

"How I wish I had a cousin like you." Naruto spoke, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Shut up, dead last."

"Hey! Don't call me that, teme!"

"Hn."

"Expand your freaking vocabulary a little, will you? 'Hn' isn't even a word!"

"Hn."

* * *

"So you see class, the trade winds are caused by the convection currents moving along the surface of the earth. This is because when a heated air mass…" The teacher droned on.

Sakura sighed, keeping her head propped up in one hand as her eyes became distant, her mind leaving the school vicinities completely.

_Stupid Sasuke. I still can't believe he's the class rep! And what was Tenten thinking? Sasuke? Smart?! Like hell if I'd believe that… though then again… Tenten wouldn't have much reason to lie to me about such a thing… But still! The jerk didn't have to be so arrogant about it! _

Sakura ranted to herself, unconsciously glaring at the back of Sasuke's head from her seat behind him by the windows.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, the mentioned boy turned around and looked back at her, causing her to snap out of her reverie before quickly turning away, her face flushed a deep crimson.

_What the hell is wrong with you Sakura?! It's just Sasuke! Why are you blushing?! He's a jerk! _

_But if he's just a jerk, then why were you staring at him? _A part of her conscience argued.

_Well… he is kinda cute… Holy shit Sakura! Hold it! You can't fall for a jerk like him! Just take a deep breath! BREATHE SAKURA, BREATHE!! _

With her head turned towards the window, the Sakura released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, trying to calm herself down before-

-her eyes landed on a familiar figure outside the window. A familiar _FLOATING_ figure hovering outside her classroom – and her classroom was on the second floor!

_SHIT! _

_What the hell is Ruu doing outside?! _She panicked. _Calm down, Sakura, calm down. _She took in a deep breath. _Maybe I'm just hallucinating._

She rubbed her eyes.

Surely enough, the little boy was floating playfully outside the classroom window, smiling happily at the pink haired girl. It seemed the rest of the class hasn't noticed yet.

_Oh lord… what the hell do I do now?! If the others see him floating out there like that… _

Sakura released a disgruntled noise, falling unpleasantly out of her chair and onto the floor dramatically.

"T-Teacher… I-I d-don't feel s-so good…" She gasped out. She feigned a pained expression, her arms clutching her stomach tightly.

The class's attention immediately turned to her.

A certain dark haired boy raised a confused brow at his "cousin's" behavior before standing up respectively. "Excuse me sensei. Please allow me to take Sakura to the nurse's office."

Waiting until he received a curt nod from the teacher, he got up and walked towards the pink-haired girl, helping her off the floor before leading them both out the door.

Once the two were outside and out of the class's hearing range, he looked at Sakura.

"What was that all about?" He asked skeptically.

She lowered her head for a second, trying to catch her breath, before she shot up, a panicked look on her face.

"Ruu!" She shrieked. "I just saw Ruu floating outside! He must've come to school to find us!"

An unusual look passed the dark haired boy's eyes for a second.

"Which way?"

"I saw him going that way!" She answered quickly, leading them both down the halls.

Quickly running out of the school doors, the two headed outside.

"Where is he?"

Sakura's eyes darted about, searching frantically for the little alien.

"Up there!" Sakura pointed. "He's going in through that window!"

The two quickly ran back into the school, racing up the stairs before dashing through the halls.

Seeing the blond boy turn into the room known as the principle's office, the two sped up, practically flying towards the room door before turning in sharply. They both let out a sigh of relief. Thank gods the principle isn't here.

Recovering from their state of panic, the two looked around the room for the boy.

"Any signs of a floating baby?" Sakura inquired sarcastically, looking quite irritated.

"Hn." The dark-haired boy replied, motioning towards the open window.

"Damn… Please don't tell me we have to run back down the stairs again…" The pink-haired girl whined.

"We don't."

Sasuke nodded towards the window again.

"Are you insane?! We're on the second floor!"

He shrugged, swiftly hopping out the window, a hand grasping the windowsill to slow his fall as he jumped down onto the small patio of a first floor classroom. (A/N: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME.)

Sakura froze. _HE'S INSANE! _

Sasuke calmly looked back up at her, smirking, before flipping over the edge of the patio and onto the floor below, staring expectantly back up at her.

"Hurry up." He told her.

"I'm so not doing that!" She glared at him.

"Scared?" He teased, smirking conceitedly at her.

"I… I'm wearing a skirt!" She stuttered to come up with an excuse.

He sighed. She did have a point…

"Well? What are you waiting for then? Use the stairs."

"Jerk…" She grumbled before quickly running out of the principle's office, heading towards the stairwell.

"Took you long enough." He spoke as she finally got outside.

"Shut up, jerk." She growled back. "Let's go find Ruu."

The two ran towards the school gates, dozens of ideas going through their heads as they tried to think of where the boy would go.

Their thoughts were quickly interrupted though as their eyes landed on the police officer standing not ten feet away, the alien boy held tightly in his arms. The young boy squirmed, trying to get free.

"Oh god…"

"…"

"What do we do now?" The Sakura panicked.

"…"

"What on earth do we tell the officer? What if he saw Ruu flying?!"

"…"

"…"

Their silence was interrupted when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Uchiha-san! Haruno-san! What brings you here?"

The two stared at the officer, and then looked at each other.

"Do we know you?" Sakura raised a skeptical brow at the officer who had just called to them.

"Oh please don't tell me you do not recognize my voice, Sakura-san." The officer twitched slightly.

"…"

The officer released a sigh before glancing around, making sure no one was watching. In a cloud of pink smoke, the officer disappeared, and in his place stood a familiar alien cat.

"…" The two teens stared at the cat, both speechless.

"I suppose I forgot to tell you I can change forms…?" Wannya smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura twitched. "How could you forget to tell us such an important fact?"

"…"

There was a moment of silence.

"How did you know to turn into a police officer?" Sakura inquired. How would the alien cat have known about human police forces?

"Oh, I saw it on that box of 2D images… you guys called it a television…? Though back on my home planet, those things produce 3D telegrams…"

"…"

"Where's Ruu?" Sakura questioned, finally noting that the alien boy was no where to be found.

Three pairs of eyes darted around frantically for the boy.

The baby had managed to slip away again while they were talking!

Without another word, the alien cat had changed back into his 'human form' and dashed off to find the boy; the two teens following close behind him.

The trio darted down the street before-

"Oh my god! He's been kidnapped!" Sakura exclaimed, out of breath as she pointed towards a figure on the other end of their street. In his or her arms sat Ruu. The figure turned and saw the three staring at him. He/ she stared back for a second before turning around and sprinting away.

"Master Ruu!" The alien cat shouted worriedly, immediately taking off after the figure.

"Let's go, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

* * *

_What's taking Sasuke-kun so long? He should be back from the nurse's office by now…_ Ino thought, gazing worriedly out the window, a look of discontent evident in her eyes.

* * *

"He's climbing up the fire escape!" Sakura pointed to the figure they have been chasing down the past couple of streets. The trio halted as the figure began climbing up a ladder on the side of a tall building, he or she not hesitating one bit as they proceeded straight up to the roof, causing several passer-bys to stop and stare. Before long, a crowd had gathered at the base of the building.

"Is that guy trying to suicide?" Someone asked.

"Shouldn't someone call the police?" Another voice rang out.

"Oh no… what do we do?! What if he throws Ruu off the roof?! Or what if Ruu tries to fly when he gets thrown off?! Or worse! What if he plans to jump off the roof with Ruu?!" Sakura ranted, panicking. All the worst possible scenarios ran through her head, but before her mind could process any of it-

"Oh, please do not worry, my fellow citizens! There is no need for calling the police, I am right here! You see, that figure up there is just a robot used for testing several safety procedures!" Wannya assured, calming down the crowd, ushering them to resume their previous activities.

Ignoring the Wannya and the crowd that was now dispersing, the two ran towards the base of the fire escape.

"Stay here." Sasuke told the pink-haired girl bluntly, brushing past her to climb up the ladder after the figure.

"What?!"

"Stay here. It's dangerous."

"How could you expect me to stay here? Like you said, Ruu considers me as his mother! And I'm not about to let my son be thrown off the roof of a building! I'm climbing up with you!" She spoke, glaring at him, determined to have her way.

He stared at her for a moment before smirking.

"Hn. Let's go then." He spoke, climbing up first, Sakura following close behind him.

After several floors, the pink-haired girl began to regret making such a decision.

_Maybe I should've just let Sasuke go himself… we're so high up… This must be the fifth floor at least… and we're not even halfway there yet…_ Sakura thought, feeling her stomach wrench as she looked down.

"Don't look down."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, a small smile spreading across her lips. Slightly encouraged by the stoic boy, she resumed climbing up the ladder once more, keeping his words in mind as she went.

Upon reaching the top, the two's mouths fell open.

Before them stood the person that had captured Ruu. His/her body hung limply, as baby Ruu sat happily atop the figure's shoulders.

"That's the thing that kidnapped Ruu…?" Sakura asked; disbelief evident in her voice, "you're kidding, right?

Before them stood the "figure" - a human-sized monkey stuffed animal. It stood tall on two legs, a happy face painted onto its face. Ruu had probably taken it from some store on his way here.

"H-how… did that thing… move…?" The pink-haired girl questioned again, completely awed by the mysterious walking stuffed monkey.

"Ruu."

"…What?"

"Ruu's powers."

"…"

"…"

The two stared blankly at the alien boy as the he smiled at them, his small hands glowing a soft blue as he controlled the stuffed monkey, moving the monkey towards the edge of the roof. The teens' eyes widened.

"Ruu! Stop right there!" Sasuke yelled at the boy, causing the boy to shrink back slightly in fear. Sasuke then quickly stepped forward in an attempt to grab Ruu, but Sakura stopped him abruptly.

"Wait! Don't scare him. That won't get us anywhere."

"…"

"Let me handle this." She told him, giving Sasuke a determined look. He rolled his eyes, stepping back to allow the pink-haired girl a try.

"Ruu," Sakura called out to the young boy sweetly. "Come back here pleases… Mommy is worried about you…" She cooed, reaching her arms out to him.

The little boy looked at her for a moment before a bright smile lit his features. The soft blue light disappeared from his hands, causing the monkey to drop dead to the floor.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little boy spoke, smiling happily as he floated over to the pink-haired teen he had acknowledged as his mother.

Sakura smiled, taking the little boy into her arms and pulling him into a hug before turning to Sasuke, grinning.

He smirked back at her in response.

"Um…"

"Hn?"

"…What are we going to tell the teacher when we get back to class?" Sakura sweat dropped, only realizing now that they had been gone for at least forty-five minutes.

"…Take Ruu home."

"…?"

"I'll tell the teachers you weren't feeling well so I escorted you home."

Sakura thought about this for a moment before nodding.

* * *

"Sensei…" Ino raised her hand, calling to the teacher to get her attention.

"Yes Ino?"

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan sure have been gone for a long time…"

"Hm, I completely forgot… You're right though. I wonder what's taking-"

The classroom door slid open, revealing none other than the Uchiha himself.

"Sorry for taking so long. Sakura wasn't feeling well so I took her home." The dark-haired boy lied.

"I see… Fair enough. Please sit down Uchiha-san." The teacher instructed with a nod of acknowledgement.

Nodding in return, the stoic boy returned to his seat.

_I suppose that's fair… Sakura is Sasuke-kun's cousin after all… he is responsible for taking care of her… But I can't help but think there's something else going on between the two… I can see it now…. _

Her mind wandered off.

_Sasuke-kun will offer to get her homework for her, and she'll thank him sweetly… and the two will share a romantic kiss… _

_No. I can't let that happen! Sasuke-kun is mine!_

Ino growled slightly, allowing her imaginations to run wild as several other scenes appeared in her mind.

"NO! I can't let that happen!" She shouted, standing up abruptly, slamming a fist into her desk, causing the whole class to stare at her, startled.

"Can't let what happen, Yamanaka-san?" The teacher asked skeptically, raising a brow at the disturbed blonde. Ino flushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I… I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson, sensei! Please continue…" She apologized, bowing respectively.

The teacher nodded. "Please take a seat, Yamanaka-san."

* * *

Sakura stretched a little and stood up. Walking towards her desk, she sat down in front of it and pulled out a hair brush. Proceeding to brush her hair, she allowed her mind to wander back to the earlier events. When Sasuke had tried to stop her from climbing up the fire escape…

_Sigh… what's wrong with me? Why does Sasuke keep popping up in my mind? … I suppose he was pretty nice today when he told me not to climb up that ladder… Is it just me, or was that walking ice block actually worried about me? _

_Oh lord, Sakura, get a hang of yourself! As if that guy would care about anyone other than himself! _

Returning her brush to its rightful place, she got up from her spot and waltzed out of her room, heading towards the living room.

Upon entering the room, her eyes landed on the dark-haired boy whom was sitting in the middle of the room. He sat casually with his back against the side of the coffee table, a leg propped up, a hand keeping a small book resting atop his leg.

She smiled.

Feeling her stare on him, he turned his attention to her.

"… Something the matter?" he asked skeptically, confused by her behavior.

She shook her head. "Nah… just wanted to thank you for earlier. I never knew the all-popular ice block would actually care about someone like me!" she teased, grinning.

He smirked.

"I wasn't worried about your well-being. The only thing I was worrying about was how many people you'd scare - climbing up a ladder in your skirt like that and all."

She flared.

"PERVERT!"

"How am I a pervert?"

"… You… you just are!"

"Hn." he replied, somewhat amused, "you're the one who insisted on climbing up that ladder."

"W-well y-you could've said something about it! You pervert!"

"I did say something about it. You just ignored me."

"I didn't ignore you!"

"Hn."

"'Hn' isn't a word!"

"Hn. That's what the dead last said."

"Well he's got a point!"

"Hn."

* * *

Wannya sighed, pulling a blanket over the slumbering Ruu before reaching into a drawer to bring out his electric diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was a mess. Master Ruu missed the two teens while they were at school, and ran out to find them. The two ended up skipping out of school to chase Master Ruu up a fire escape and onto the roof of a tall building. I hope Master Ruu hasn't been too much trouble for the two… _

_Anyway, it seems the two are arguing again. I still can't seem to figure it out. One second, they're all smiles, and the next second, they're at each other's necks and throwing insults. Are they together or not? Surely, they're not married if they're still in school… but they're at least dating… right? I know little of their human ways… _

_Oh well, that's all I'm writing for today. _

_Wannya, signing off. _

* * *

Sigh… this took me three whole days to type… and this is probably why I don't update often .

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Please review!

And thank you so much to all those who reviewed and/or placed this story under their alerts or favs last chapter! You guys rock!!

-Izumi Minamoto


	3. Unwanted Guests

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took me like… years to write. Procrastinating is a hobby of mine.

So yea… again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to all the reviewers who have been reviewing and persistently sending me PM's despite my lazy-ness. LOL

On with the story! Don't mind my horrible grammar.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to … – I don't know who, but he's not mine. The plot again belongs to hell knows who – it just isn't mine. I suppose the combined thing is sorta mine… xD

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

"Sasuke, get up!" A female voice rang from the hallway of the Uchiha residence.

"Hn…" the mentioned boy grumbled slightly, turning moodily to look at the clock by his bed.

8:30AM

_Why the hell is she waking me up so early on a Saturday morning?_

Deciding to dismiss what the girl had said, he turned over, allowing sleep to claim him once again…--

"SASUKE! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" she screeched, barging into his room.

"Alright, alright! Shut the hell up!" he shouted back, shooting up from his bed to glare at the pink-haired girl by his door. At his movement, the blankets dropped down to reveal his bare chest to her, causing her to blush a light pink.

"Put a shirt on, you freak!" she cried, slamming his door shut.

"What? Can't a guy sleep shirtless? You're the one who burst into my room!" he growled, blushing slightly as well.

A second later, his door slid open again.

"…Have you seen Ruu and Wannya?" Sakura asked, her eyes averting him this time, cheeks still tinged with pink.

"…" Sasuke gave her a weird look.

"They've been missing all morning…" she explained.

"…"

_Thump._

"What was that…?" The pink-haired girl yelped slightly, her eyes widening.

"…"

_Thump._

Sakura paled.

"… Sounds like it's coming from the roof…"

Getting up and quickly grabbing a shirt from his closet, Sasuke pulled it on hastily before leading the girl outside.

Upon reaching the outside of their home, Sakura looked up, and her eyes landed on their fellow aliens. Her eyes widened – _what the heck were they doing on the roof?!_

"What the hell are you doing up there Wannya? That's dangerous!" Sakura cried, her motherly instincts kicking in. "What the hell is wrong with you-- bringing Ruu up there with you like that! Get down here this instant!"

"Oh! Good morning Haruno-san, Uchiha-san! I see you two are finally awake!" The cat greeted cheerfully, as though nothing was wrong. Ruu was strapped tightly to his back,

"Don't you 'good morning' me, mister! Get the hell down here! NOW!" Sakura shrieked.

The cat gave her a weird look. "But I'm just trying to get a better signal with Master Ruu's spaceship… maybe I can get--"

"-I don't care! That's dangerous! Get down!" She repeated again.

Confused, Wannya complied and began climbing down.

The pink haired girl then turned to Sasuke. He was staring off towards the entrance to the shrine.

"What's wrong?"

"… I think I hear someone coming…"

"…"

"Shit…Someone IS coming! Sakura, go distract them! I'll get the two inside!" Sasuke cursed.

"WHAT? People actually come to this shrine?" the girl panicked.

"YES! Now go!" He repeated.

"How the hell am I supposed to distract them?" Sakura panicked.

"I don't know! Strip and dance for them!"

"… What the hell? What kind of plan is that?" Sakura shrieked, her face flushing bright red. "You're SUCH a PERVERT!"

"Well come up with your own idea then!"

"FINE!"

Sakura quickly ran towards the main stairway that led to the shrine. Upon seeing the couple of elderly people making their way towards the shrine, she quickly stopped them.

"Ah, h-hello a-and good m-morning!" she stuttered slightly with a polite bow.

She took in a deep breath to gather herself before continuing.

"A nice day to take a walk, isn't it? On such a fine morning, we simply mustn't forget to do our daily vigorous exercises!"

* * *

"Wannya, I want you and Ruu to stay in this room for now."

The cat nodded obediently.

Turning on his heels, Sasuke headed outside once more to find his pink-haired acquaintance.

"Sakura!" he called roughly from the main entrance of their home. She turned her head his way before turning her attention back to the elderly people. Giving a slight bow, she bid them farewell, and sprinted towards him.

"Got the two inside?" She asked, panting slightly.

He gave a curt nod before heading inside once more, Sakura following suit.

* * *

"What on earth were you thinking, Wannya?! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be sitting up on the roof like that?! And with a BABY too! What would you do if Ruu fell and got hurt?! How would you explain that to his parents?! How would we even be able to help him?! You do realize that we can't bring him to any sort of medical care around here right?!" A certain pink-haired girl ran about the room, yelling like no tomorrow. "What if someone saw you? What if they called the police? What if they came and took you two away and started experimenting on you two?!"

Sasuke raised a brow at her.

Sighing, she calmed herself down. "… Just don't do that again Wannya… you really had me worried…"

"Hn… worried would be an understatement." The dark-haired boy butted in.

"Oh shut up, Uchiha. I dare you to tell me that you weren't worried yourself." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hn."

There was a moment of silence.

"…Where's Ruu?" Sakura finally noticed the sudden stillness within the room. If Ruu were here, there surely would be a noise of some sort.

"He's right here- Oh no, Master Ruu! Where did you go?!" The cat panicked. "He was just here a minute ago!"

"Oh god… here we go again." Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Getting up, the trio walked into the hallway… or at least what should've been the hallway--

"Y-You never told me your furniture could fly, S-Sasuke…" Sakura stuttered.

Before them, it seemed every piece of furniture was floating several feet off the floor.

Sasuke twitched. "…Maybe because my furniture isn't supposed to fly, you idiot."

She growled. "Well sorry if I'm hallucinating, but I sure see your furniture FLYING right now!"

"That still doesn't mean they're supposed to fly."

She glared at him.

"Um… Uchiha-san? Haruno-san? ...It's just-" Wannya tried to explain.

The two glared at him.

"-Just what?"

"I-It's just Ruu's p-powers?" He offered sheepishly, fearing how the two would react.

"Oh lord…" The pink-haired girl grumbled. "Let's go find Ruu… again."

The three were just about to head down the hallway when all of the sudden-

_Ding dong._

The three froze.

_Ding dong._ The doorbell went again

"Sasuke! Are you home?" A woman's voice called from outside.

"Shit!" the mentioned boy cursed silently. "Damn it, get the furniture down!" He hissed at Sakura and Wannya, rushing to pull the hovering furniture out of the air and back onto the floor.

The two quickly complied, helping with bringing the furniture down.

Hearing all the noise, Ruu found his way back into the hallway and watched quietly as his "parents" put everything away.

Sakura's eyes caught the young alien, and she quickly gathered him into her arms.

"There you are, Ruu! You are such a little troublemaker!" Sakura cooed.

She poked his little nose as he giggled.

The doorbell rang again.

"Sasuke! Come open the door for me!" The woman outside called.

The young prodigy groaned. "Give me a minute!"

Once the three got everything in the hallway back into place, Wannya took Ruu into his arms.

Sasuke opened the door.

"Hello Sasuke!" The woman greeted the dark-haired boy before looking behind him.

_Shit. Wannya is still here! _The boy cursed mentally.

Almost as if reading his mind, Sakura stepped in front of Wannya to block the cat from view, bringing her hand behind herself to signal the cat to hide.

With a nod, Wannya silently made his way to the closet.

"Ah, who's she?" the woman asked Sasuke. "Have you finally found yourself a girlfriend?" she grinned.

"No!" Both teens shouted in unison.

"She's my cousin." Sasuke explained.

"Oh… I see. Nice to meet you then! I'm Mikan!" The lady smiled.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! Pleasure to meet you as well!" Sakura bowed politely.

The woman peered around behind the two. "What were you two doing?" She asked. "What was all that fuss I heard before you opened the door?"

The two tensed a little. "Oh it was nothing" Sakura lied, smiling innocently.

"Daa~!" Ruu's voice echoed out from the room behind them.

Sakura pretended to sneeze, in an attempt to cover the noise. Mikan raised a brow at Sakura.

"Are you sure there's nothing-"

"-Would you like to come in for some tea?" Sasuke interrupted.

Dropping the matter, Mikan smiled. "Sure."

* * *

The three sat around the coffee table in the living room.

"So how is everything?" Mikan asked, starting up a casual conversation.

Sasuke shrugged. "The usual."

"How's Itachi been?"

Sakura froze.

Turning to Sasuke she tugged lightly on his sleeve to get his attention. She then pointed outside, gesturing that they needed to talk.

Sasuke nodded. "Please excuse us for a second, Mikan-san"

Stepping outside, they closed the door behind them.

"Wouldn't it be bad to let her know we're living here on our own?" Sakura asked Sasuke quietly.

He thought about it for a second. "Hn. I guess so."

"What should we tell her?"

"You don't need to tell me. I already know." Mikan interrupted, grinning. She had stuck her head out the door. "I already heard from Itachi before he left. That's why I'm here to see if you guys are alright without him."

The two teens sweat dropped.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Sakura asked.

Mikan shrugged. "Just messing with you."

* * *

"Well I'll be going now! Call me if you guys ever need anything!" Mikan grinned, heading towards the door.

Sakura smiled. "Alright then, it was nice meeting you!"

They bid their farewells and Mikan left. Sakura closed the front door and let out a sigh of relief. "Finally… she's gone… I was so scared Ruu would just pop around the corner or something and give us away!"

Sasuke shrugged and the two turned to walk back into the house when-

_Thump_.

"Ow!"

Sakura tripped on a pair of shoes that had been left carelessly on the ground. Sasuke stared down at her.

Sakura glared back up at him. "Thanks for helping me up…" she muttered sarcastically, getting up.

"…Don't those shoes belong to Mikan?"

"What?"

"Those shoes you just tripped on."

Sakura looked down at the shoes. "I guess so."

There was a moment of silence.

"Did she just walk out in the pair of slippers…?" (A/N: in many shrines, people will wear slippers called _geta_. People will often also wear slippers in many Asian homes, and spare slippers would be left by the door for guests.)

"…"

"Should I call her?"

"Hn. She'll come back and get it once she realizes she left them behind."

Sakura shrugged. "I guess so."

Sasuke turned around and was about to walk back in when-

_Ding dong. _

"Ah, that must be Mikan-san." Sakura turned to get the door again.

She peered through the window to be sure. She froze. Ino and a few other girls were outside. They each had a present in their hands.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"It's not Mikans-san…"

"…"

"It's Ino and a few other girls…"

"…Crap… Go distract them. I'll get Wannya and Ruu to hide again."

Sakura nodded as Sasuke ran back inside. Sakura opened the door.

"Oh, hello Ino-chan!" Sakura quickly stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She peered behind Ino. "I see you have company. What brings you all here?"

The girls all brought up their presents and held them out to Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened.

"I just suggested that we should have a little welcome party for you Sakura-chan!" Ino

smiled brightly. The other girls all smiled and held out heir presents again.

"Aww, thanks, you guys!" Sakura found a huge smile appearing on her face as she accepted their presents.

"So, how are you and Sasuke-kun?" one of the girls asked.

"Yea, is Sasuke-kun home?" a second girl questioned.

Sakura nodded. "Yea, he's just in his room."

The girls squealed.

"Should we go inside?" Ino suggested.

Sakura panicked. She's supposed to stall them! She let out a nervous laugh. "So, have any of you ever rung the temple bell? It's really fun! You should all try it!"

Ino gave her a weird look. However, the rest of the girls seemed quite thrilled.

"Come on Ino-chan, just try it once! I'm sure you'll like it!" Sakura tried to convince her again.

Ino nodded slowly. "Yea, I guess so."

The group of girls walked up the stairs to the temple bell located behind the shrine. One by one the girls each rang the bell, while Ino and Sakura stood off to the side, watching.

"Ino-chan, why don't you try it too?" Sakura suggested again.

Ino shook her head. "No thanks, Sakura-chan."

"Is something the matter?"

"I was just wondering, is Sasuke-kun's family home often?"

"Sasuke's parents passed away a while ago… So it's just Sasuke, Itachi-kun, and me here."

"Itachi-kun?"

"Oh, that's Sasuke's older brother."

"Oh… So it's just the three of you?"

"Well Itachi-kun is 21 years old, so we're okay."

"Oh… Is Itachi-san home often then?"

"He's not home right now, but he will be back later." Sakura lied. _Well it's sort of true… he'll be home in…. a while…_

"So it's just you and Sasuke-kun home?"

Sakura nodded.

A look of discontent passed Ino's features. _Just the two of them home. Just Sasuke-kun and Sakura… all alone… Just Sasuke-kun and Sakura at home, sitting and watching T.V. in the comfort of each other's presence… Just Sasuke-kun and Sakura eating a lovely meal together… _Ino's imagination ran wild. "I don't like it."

"Pardon?" Sakura raised a brow.

Ino snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, it's nothing!" She waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head. "Sorry! I just spaced out for a second!"

Sakura laughed. "I see that."

"Sakura, come down." A male voice called from below. The girls looked down.

"It's Sasuke-kun!" The girls squealed.

Sakura ran down the steps. "Yeah?"

"You're not supposed to ring the temple bell unless it's New Years."

"Well I couldn't think of any better way to distract them!"

"Why are they here?"

"Ino suggested some welcome party for me or something." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Doesn't seem like her… anyway, don't act too close to me when Ino's around."

"Tsk tsk, Sasuke-_kun_, you have a crush on Ino-chan!" Sakura teased.

"Hn. As if."

Sakura giggled.

"So where's Ruu and Wannya?"

"In Ruu's room."

_Those two look so happy together…_Ino growled, watching from the top of the stone steps.

"Hey, you guys wanna come in for some tea?" Sakura shouted back up the stairs to the girls.

"Yes, of course! Sasuke-kun will be joining us, right?" The girls squealed, racing down the steps.

"Hn. No thanks."

The girls glared at him.

"Don't leave me here alone with them!" Sakura hissed at him quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"…"

"Then it's settled! Sasuke is staying!" Sakura announced.

* * *

"So who does the chores around her?"

The little group was gathered around the small table in Sakura's room – the girls were chatting away, while Sasuke sat by the door – clearly not wanting to be here.

"Oh, Sasuke and I take turns."

"How cute! Just like a newly wed couple!" One of the girls giggled.

Ino frowned. _Sakura and Sasuke taking turns with chores? _Ino's imagination went wild again. _Sakura would be doing the dishes and Sasuke would come in and offer to help… She'd be all happy… "Oh Sasuke-kun" she'd say, and she'd splash him with some of the water and it'd turn into a happy little water fight… _Ino stood up quickly – startling some of the girls.

"Doesn't Itachi-kun ever do any of the chores?!" She shouted.

Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst, staring at her with wide eyes.

"… I mean… he should help you guys out, shouldn't he?" She stammered, embarrassed.

"Um… well Itachi-kun has to go to work, and Sasuke and I don't, so we figure we'd help him out by doing some of the chores." Sakura lied.

"That sounds reasonable…" the girls murmured.

"Um… I'll go get us some tea! I'll be right back!" Sakura suggested, zipping out of the room.

"… Wait—" Sasuke wanted to protest, but she was already gone. He scowled – this didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

_I KNEW IT! He's upset about her leaving! _Ino frowned.

"So Sasuke-kun, how have you been lately?" Ino moved to sit beside the dark-haired boy, batting her eyelashes as she tried to look at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Hn. I'm going to check on Sakura."

With that, he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Master Ruu, please stay quiet! We mustn't let Uchiha-san and Haruno-san's friends hear us!"

Ruu giggled.

Raising a hand, the young alien baby pointed at a picture frame on a small desk in the corner of the room. The small picture frame took flight, hovering slightly above the desk.

"Master Ruu! Please put that down!" Wannya cried, rushing over to take the picture frame into his hands.

It was a picture of a man who looked similar to Sasuke – only slightly older.

"Ah, this must be Uchiha-san's older brother." The alien cat mused before placing the picture frame back on the desk.

"No more levitating things, Master Ruu!"

The alien baby whined.

"How about we go to the kitchen and fix you up something to eat, Master Ruu?"

The baby's eyes lit up immediately.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, where his pink-haired acquaintance was making tea.

Sakura turned at the sound of his footsteps.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get away from those _annoying girls_, you dumbass. Why'd you leave me with them?"

"Psh! The girls only wanted to see you – their lame "welcoming party" wasn't for me anymore the second they laid eyes on you. Plus, you were the one who said 'don't act so close to me in front of Ino'." She rolled her eyes.

"What are you getting at?" He glared.

"I'm getting at the fact that you, Uchiha Sasuke, have a crush on Yamanaka Ino."

"… You're retarded."

"Excuse me?!"

* * *

"What's taking Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan so long?" Ino growled.

The other girls shrugged in response.

"They're taking too long!" _What if they forgot all about the tea and they're just in another room cuddling and making out and…_Ino stood up."I'm going to find them."

"But it's rude to just waltz around in someone else's house…"

Ino ignored her and slid the door open. And her mouth fell open with shock.

* * *

"Okay Master Ruu, off to the kitchen we go!" Wannya sang, as the small boy giggled in his arms.

"Food, food --" The alien cat froze as Sakura's room door slid open, revealing a blonde-haired girl, who was staring straight at them, mouth agape. "Uh oh…"

* * *

"Whatever, you jerk. Let's head back to my room before the get impatient and wander out to look for us." Sakura huffed.

Sauntering out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and goodies, Sakura headed towards her room, Sasuke following suit.

"I feel kinda bad for keeping the girls waitin—" Sakura froze, causing Sasuke to bump right into her.

"Why the hell did you stop—" He froze.

Before them stood Wannya and Ruu, like deer caught in headlights. Sakura's room door was open, and the girls were all peering out, all eyes on the aliens, mouths agape in shock.

Sakura felt her legs turn to jelly as she toppled forward. Sasuke reached out and caught her immediately.

All eyes turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

The two stiffened, and Sakura stood up quickly, Sasuke releasing her as she did so.

"S-sorry, I just… tripped." She stuttered.

All eyes turned back to the two aliens.

"…"

"I see you've met our robot cat, Wannya." Sasuke lied, eyeing Sakura.

She caught on immediately.

"Yea! My parents sent us this robot cat for the time being! It's from NASA!" Sakura explained.

There was a chorus of ooh's and ahh's before all attention landed on the young baby in Wannya's arms.

"Is the boy a robot too?" One of the girls asked, eyes wide.

"No, no, that's Ruu. My little brother!" Sakura giggled nervously.

Walking over to Wannya, she took Ruu into her arms and cuddled him close, forcing a small giggle from the young boy.

"Aww! He's so cute!"

* * *

"It's my turn to hold him!"

The group was back in Sakura's room again, this time with both Wannya and Ruu.

"Lemme hold him for a few more minutes! Pleaseee?"

Ruu giggled. He was loving the attention. Raising a hand he pointed at Sakura's bed. The bed slowly began to lift off the floor.

Sasuke noticed immediately. _Shit._

Without thinking, he hopped onto Sakura's bed to keep it from levitating, earning a few surprised looks from the girls.

"I'm uh… kind tired."

Sakura caught on. "Just take a nap, Sasuke."

_Sasuke is sleeping on Sakura's bed?! _Ino fumed. "Why aren't you sleeping in your bed, Sasuke-kun?" She growled.

"…because Sakura's bed is more comfortable." He lied.

"…Is it because you sleep there with her?!"

There were a few surprised gasps, and Sakura flushed bright red. Sasuke sat back up on Sakura's bed.

"Forget sleeping."

"Oh come on, you guys, we're cousins. How awkward would that be, right?" She giggled nervously.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I think we should leave…" One of the girls suggested, handing Ruu back to Sakura.

"Um… okay." Sakura got up and led them to the door. Sasuke followed.

"… Sorry about that. I don't know what got into me." Ino apologized as they reached the door.

"Haha, it's alright." Sakura giggled nervously.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." Ino apologized again.

"Hn."

"Uh, I guess we'll be leaving then."

"Alright. See you guys at school on Monday."

They exchanged their goodbyes, and the girls were turning to leave when—

"Mama! Papa!" Ruu giggled, reaching out from his place in Sakura's arms to grasp Sasuke's arm as he said 'Papa'.

Ino froze. "… What did Ruu just call you guys?"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other, speechless.

"He uh…"

"Oh, the silly boy calls everything 'mama' and 'papa'." A new voice responded. The group turned their heads to see a taller, older looking male strolling out from a room from within the house.

He walked towards Sakura, taking Ruu from her arms.

"Oh…" A look of understanding seemed to pass over Ino's features.

"I see you're home from work, Itachi." Sasuke said cautiously, eyeing Sakura. Did she know it was Wannya pretending to be Itachi? He hoped so.

"Welcome home, Itachi-san." Sakura played along.

"Well, uh, I suppose we'll be going now! I'm sorry for the bother! It was nice meeting you, Uchiha-san." Ino bowed. "Bye!"

The group watched as the girls left. When the girls were finally out of sight, they let out a sigh. There was a _poof! _as Wannya transformed back into his normal self.

The four headed back inside. Ruu was already asleep in Wannya's arms, so the two headed straight to Ruu's room, while Sasuke and Sakura headed to the kitchen.

"All that, and we still haven't even had lunch." Sakura rolled her eyes, collapsing onto a kitchen chair.

"Lunch? I haven't even had breakfast." Sasuke grunted, plopping into the chair across the table from where Sakura sat.

Sakura frowned. Getting up, she walked to the cupboards and opened them.

"You up for some ramen?"

* * *

_I wonder where I left my shoes… _Mikan wondered to herself. _I've been zoning out too much today._

Wannya sighed, pulling a blanket over Ruu yet again before reaching into the drawer to bring out his electric diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was yet another mess. Uchiha-san and Haruno-san brought over many friends, and we nearly got caught many times! Thank goodness the two did not seem mad at Master Ruu and I for all the trouble we've been causing. _

_Anyway, the two seemed to be getting along a bit better today. Humans can be so confusing – I suppose I will never understand. Is this how humans show their love for one another?_

_That's all for today._

_Wannya, signing off._

* * *

A/N: That. Sucked. LOL. I wrote this chapter over the span of hell knows how long and I kept forgetting what I was going to write! xD

Sorry guys. Thanks again for the reviews. Constructive criticism will be appreciated as well.

Thanks for reading =]

-Izumi Minamoto

* * *


End file.
